The University of Texas Medical Branch proposes construction of a 174,233 sq. ft. state-of-the-art National Biocontainment Laboratory (NBL) designed to provide flexible, high level biocontainment facilities supporting the research activities of the proposed Region VI Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases Research (Region VI RCE) and other RCE's engaged in executing NIAID's biodefense research agenda. Drawing on the unique breadth and depth of UTMB's faculty in biodefense research, the NBL will provide the laboratory infrastructure necessary to achieve NIAID's objective of enhancing national security by developing improved diagnostic, therapeutic and vaccine countermeasures for category A-C select agents. Specific objectives are: (1) to establish a secure laboratory environment for research involving agents requiring BSL-3/4 containment, providing maximal safety for investigators and redundant safeguards preventing release of infectious agents into the community; (2) to facilitate this research by providing sophisticated instrumentation for biomolecular imaging and ready access to cutting-edge proteomics and genomics core facilities; (3) to produce critically needed diagnostic and research reagents for the national biodefense effort; (4) to provide a framework for the training of a new generation of investigators and support personnel skilled in BSL-3/4 laboratory investigation; (5) to provide BSL-3 clinical isolation capabilities supporting phase 1/2 clinical trials and management of persons exposed to infectious agents, and (6) to provide effective surge laboratory and technical capacity in the event of a national biological emergency. These NBL activities will be supported by an administrative structure facilitating its role as part of a national biodefense research network.